


Ficmas

by isloveequal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloveequal/pseuds/isloveequal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmassy fic, and Kaner and Jonny being Kaner and Jonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficmas

Jonny loves Pat like this, all soft and relaxed, curls wild and messy, skin slightly flushed from the warmth of the blanket he's currently wrapped in. There is just something about him around Christmas that makes Jonny want to hold him close and cuddle him even more than usual. They don't usually have a lot of free time together during the Christmas season. Hell, even celebrating Christmas together is something that hasn't happened yet. If they are lucky they have a few days off for Christmas, and they each spend them with their respective families before being back on the road or to the UC. So Jonathan has learnt to enjoy these quiet moments he gets to spend with Pat, just the two of them, in a house that smells of Christmas tree (because yeah, Jonny bought a real one), cinamon, hot chocolate, and other Christmassy things.

Kaner is wearing sweatpants, and an old Hawks hoodie which is actually Jonny's. He looks comfortable and just... _right_ , here, in Jonny's home, like he belongs. They don't live together, but Pat is here so often and has so much of his shit spread all over the house that they might as well be.

“What are you thinking about, loser ?” Kaner asks suddenly, interrupting his thoughts and looking at him with a small, private smile on his lips.

His dimples are popping out a little, and Jonny thinks “ _You should move in with me_.” Instead, he says “You should celebrate Christmas with me.”, which isn't exactly better.

Kaner opens his mouth, closes it, then straightens up from his seat on the couch and reaches out to set the mug he had been craddling in his hands on the coffee table.

“Jonny...” He sighs.

The blanket has slipped a little from around his shoulders when he moved, and Jonny watches it distractedly. Pat had looked so comfortable and warm just a few seconds ago, but now he doesn't anymore. Jonny should have kept his mouth shut.

“You know I would love to, but that would be a bit hard to explain to my family.” Kaner goes on, voice gentle, as if he's trying not to upset Jonny.

That kind of pisses Jonathan off, and he can't help but snort, “It wouldn't be a problem if you had told them about us.”

Kaner's mouth thins a little and he sighs again, shaking his head. “You really want to argue about this, again ?” He asks. “Now ?”

“You think I do ?” Jonny retorts a bit shortly.

“I _know_ you don't. Then let's not, please.” Kaner pleads.

He shuffles closer to Jonny on the couch, blanket totally forgotten now, and slowly, almost hesitantly, puts a hand on his knee.

“I'm here _now_. And I'm not going anywhere.” He murmurs, thumb rubbing small soothing circles on the other man's leg.

Jonny huffs, but puts his hand on top of Kaner's hand, squeezing lightly. “Yeah...” He grunts. Truth is, he really doesn't want to argue either, and Pat is looking at him so earnestly that he just can't resist. “And you should come closer.” He orders quietly.

“Oh ?” Pat smiles. He looks a little surprised and mostly pleased that Jonny let it go so easily, and obediently moves closer to him on the couch. “Like this ?”

“Closer.” Jonny demands.

Kaner raises an eyebrow, but smoothly swings a leg over Jonny's hip to straddle him.

“Like _this_ ?” He asks again, smirking smugly as he settles in Jonny's lap.

“ _God_ ,” Jonny thinks, “ _his fucking dimples will be the death of me_.” And then, because apparently he has a death wish, he says so out loud.

Pat barks out a laugh, dimpling even harder, and if Jonny was a lesser man he would whimper. As it is, he kisses him to shut him up and mentally slaps himself on the back when Kaner abruptly stops laughing at him, and literally melts againt him instead. Jonny wraps his arms around Pat and draws him tight against his body, dragging a moan out of him at how easily he's being manhandled by his boyfriend (so what if Jonny being bigger and taller than him has always made Kaner a little hot under the collar...and _yes_ , he doesn't mean angry here). Jonny, the bastard, chuckles against his mouth and presses one last hard kiss against his lips before letting him go.

“Wha ?” Pat mutters dumbly as Jonny gently dumps him back on the couch before standing up. “Wait...what are you doing ?”

“Going to make some more hot chocolate.” Jonny winks. “You want ?”

“Duh, yes I _want_ !” Kaner pouts playfully, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

“Ah, you still have some left in your mug.” Jonny points out ( _so not_ ) helpfully, already walking away towards the kitchen.

“I wasn't talking about hot chocolate, and you know it !” Kaner yells after him. Jonny's laugh is the only answer he gets.

“ _God, I love that asshole_ ”, Pat thinks. Also, he's pretty sure his hot chocolate is cold now, so he's totally making Jonny reheat it for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired by the Christmas spirit, and this happened : ficmas !  
> My headcanon for this is that Kaner and Jonny have been together for a while, and Jonny's family is aware he and Kaner are in a relationship, but Kaner's isn't (I feel like his family would be the less accepting of the two in canon, especially since I seem to recall that they're pretty religious ? maybe I'm wrong though). Which is why they have never spent Christmas together. Also, they have argued about this before, but Kaner isn't ready to come out to his family, so Jonny is trying to be patient and understanding. It's just a little hard on him sometimes.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic ! If inspiration strikes me again I might write more, but I can't promise anything since my muse usually is pretty evasive (frustratingly so)...


End file.
